Necromancer?
by penguin178
Summary: The last Necromancer? Kanda dies? Kanda turns into a Zombie? is Allen really human? Read if interested. Warning Minor YAOI! you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own -Man

Warning: Contains minor YAOI, no like YAOI no read!

This is my 1st Fanfic, Enjoy.

Song of the chapter: Nightcore – My Funeral

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lenalee tell us your secret," whined Lavi "I told you my secret."

"No," Lenalee yelled.

"Please," Lavi begged.

"NO!" Lenalee yelled again "I don't care if you and Allen are going out."

"You don't have to yell it out" cried Lavi.

"Allen" Lenalee turned to the boy eating "If you tell us your darkest secret ill tell my secret"

"I need to go" Allen said as he got up from his seat and hurried out the door.

"What was that about?" both Lavi and Lenalee asked at the same time, then the two left after their team mate.

Allen walked to into Komui's office to find a very grumpy Kanda that had the most evil look on his face.

'Kanda looks more evil than usual' Allen thought to himself.

"Allen, Kanda" Komui peered over his glasses, looking serious for once. "There has been an Akuma attack"

"So?" Kanda said while giving Komui an evil look.

"So, go and kill the Akuma" A giant smile hit Komui's face.

The train ride felt like it took forever and they both knew it had just begun. Allen read the mission file, when he looked up to find an evil looking Kanda.

"Tell me something" Allen could Kanda was angry at him but couldn't figure out why.

"Why are you going out with Lavi?" Kanda could feel his face go red.

"Why do u want to know?" Allen looked curiously at the red faced samurai.

"Just answer the question" Kanda could feel his face go brighter "stupid Moyashi"

"Stupid?" Allen questioned.

"Lavi is an idiotic pervert; I don't know why you're with him"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Allen yelled.

Kanda gasped, not at the fact that the Moyashi yelled but at the fact that his eyes went crimson.

Allen jumped out of his seat and ran out of the door.

In Town After the train ride.

Allen and Kanda walked through the town, if you could even call it a town; it was more like a graveyard, not a person in site. Kanda was very curious about Allen's eyes changing colour, just when he was about to ask about it a large group of Akuma appeared out of nowhere and attacked the two exorcists. Kanda unsheathed Mugan. Akuma after Akuma, it never ended. The two didn't know how much time had passed since the Akuma had first attacked. The samurai could not see the Moyashi anymore. He sliced an Akuma in half, and then Kanda felt something sharp in his chest. He dropped down to the ground to find a hole in his chest that was right next to where his heart is.

The samurai closed his eyes,

'I'm going to die' was all the teen could think, he could tell that the next time he fell asleep he wasn't waking up again, his consciousness faded when he could feel something warm and tender on his lips. He opened his eyes to find a stranger. It was a man that was about his height (Slightly taller) with long black hair, crimson eyes and a red pentagram curse mark!

* * *

Penguin178: Finally done! YAY! 1st chapter is up!

Nell14: who typed it out? =.=

Penguin178: I have one word for you CHAINSAW.

Nell14: =.=+

Penguin178: I'm a ninja!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own -Man

* * *

It was a man that was about his height (Slightly taller) with long black hair, crimson eyes and a red pentagram curse mark!

Without a second thought kandas fist flew up into the long-haired man face and send him flying. Kanda sat up to find the group of Akuma had disappeared.

"What was that for," The man said as him stood up.

"You, tell me who the hell are you"

"It's me Bakanda."

Kanda looked at Allen wide-eyed," Moyashi"

"It's Allen, Bakanda!"

"You look different," Kanda glared at tall teen.

"It's a long story," Allen smiled "but right now we need to find the level 4 Akuma who killed you."

"Killed me?" Kanda questioned in confusion.

"I'll tell you everything later"

"Ok fine" Kanda said while following the other teen, the samurai was angry and confused. The raven haired samurai did not know why the Moyashi was being like this, he just had to wait. The duo had been walking in the forest for what seemed like forever, they finally went face to face with the level 4 Akuma that attacked them.

"BlackMoon" The Akuma laughed. Kanda did not know what the hell was wrong with the Akuma, just as he was about to tell the Akuma to shut up he heard something coming from Allen. 'He's laughing?' Kanda thought 'Why the hell is the Moyashi laughing?'

"I'm glad you know me" Allen said with a large smile crossing his face "It makes thing easier" The level 4 stopped laughing attacked them.

Let the battle begin d.b!

* * *

The level 4's claw swung at Allen creating a cloud of smoke. The Akuma laughed but stopped soon after. Kanda wondered why it stopped laughing. When the smoke finally cleared Allen wasn't there and suddenly the Akuma was split in two. Kanda's jaw dropped and it felt like it had hit the floor. 'The Moyashi is strong' Kanda thought 'He killed the level 4 with a single hit, not even a general could do that!'

"I guess it's time to explain" Allen said, Kanda could see a sad smile cross the Moyashi's face.

Days Later

"Yay" Lavi yelled in pure happiness

"Che"

"Now, now Kanda no need to be like that" Komui said with a smile, it was a very evil smile.

* * *

Chapter 2 Finished!


End file.
